Danger
by DJ 100
Summary: Dark and Wild, I warn you. Love Hurts, It causes anger, jealousy, obsession, why u don't love me back? KAISOO / GS/ OS


**Danger  
(Love Hurts, It causes anger, jealousy, obsession, why u don't love me back?)**

Author:

DJ 100

Cast :

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Summary :

Seorang gadis sepertimu adalah penipu, seorang penjahat yang telah mengguncang hatiku. Kau mempermainkan hatiku. Aku bisa mencoba hubungan satu sisi ini, tapi itu sia-sia. Apakah aku bagimu? Apakah aku kekasihmu? Berhenti membuatku bingung! I'm a love loser!

Genre: Angst,Romance,Friendship.

Length :

Oneshoot (SongFict)

Disclaimer :

Cerita ini di dedikasikan kepada semua readers khususnya EXO-L dan Kaisoo shipper! plot keseluruhan terinspirasi dari lirik lagu Danger-nya BTS. I just own plot of this story, chara is not mine!

Warning :

Love Hurts, It causes anger, jealousy, obsession, why u don't love me back?

Genderswitch as always, because I still lost feeling even I tried write yaoi. DON'T COPY THIS STORY WITHOUT PERMISSION! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! JUDGE ME? IT'S OPEN BABY, BUT KEEP YOUR BASTARD WORDS, OK?

A/N :

Sebenarnya Kipo nulis cerita ini sambil menghayati banget lirik lagunya, jujur aja lirik lagu ini nyindir Kipo langsung kedalam jantung /? Sebaiknya baca ini sambil denger lagunya BTS yang Danger. Aku disini ga bermaksud jelek-jelekin Kyungsoo, actually Kyungsoo is my Lovely Bias also Husband /kicked. Tanya lebih lanjut? PM saja!

.

.

.

Gadis itu selalu saja seperti ini, dia selalu menerapkan aku adalah aku dan kamu adalah kamu. Itulah rumus hidup seorang Do Kyungsoo, menurut Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin sebagai kekasih dari Do Kyungsoo sedikit bingung dengan kekasihnya, dia merasa seperti tidak mengenali Kyungsoo secara mendalam.

Jongin merogoh saku celananya, dia mengambil ponsel pintarnya dengan logo apel. Dia meng_unlock_ ponselnya dan melihat notifikasi untuk hari ini, dan kosong! Kyungsoo selalu saja seperti ini. Tak pernah menghubunginya terlebih dahulu, selalu saja harus Jongin yang menghubungi lebih dahulu. Dia melemparkan ponselnya pada kasur luasnya. Dan mencoba merebahkan badannya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah.

Jongin mendadak teringat dengan ucapan Sehun beberapa hari yang lalu. _"Kalau dia sayang denganmu pasti dia membutuhkanmu, Teman. Kalau dia membutuhkanmu pasti dia menghubungimu. Tapi kalau dia tidak pernah menghubungimu, apakah dia membutuhkanmu? Tidak pastinya. Apa lagi dia sayang denganmu."_ Sekarang satu kalimat berputar-putar di kepalanya _Apa- lagi- dia- sayang- denganmu_. Hatinya membenarkan ucapan Sehun waktu itu. Dia menghela nafas dan mencoba tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Dia ingin mengerti sejauh mana Kyungsoo tidak menghubunginya.

Terkadang jika di sekolah dia berpapasan dengan Kyungsoo, gadis itu selalu menunduk atau mengabaikannya layaknya orang yang tak dikenal. Hingga terkadang munculah pertanyaan dibenak Jongin. "_Apakah aku benar-benar pacarmu?"_ jujur saja pertanyaan itu menimbulkan rasa yang sakit mendalam di hatinya.

_**Neo=neo, Na=na neoui gongsik**_

.

.

.

3 hari telah berlalu, Kyungsoo tak sekalipun menghubunginya. Gadis itu seakan benar benar jauh darinya. Jika bertemu pun Kyungsoo selalu mencari jalan lain agar tak bertemu dengannya.

_Kenapa dia menolak perasaanku seperti dia menolak ketika mendapatkan tugas sekolah yang dikerjakan dirumah?_

"Jongin, kalian ini anak Junior Highschool atau Senior Highschool? Kyungsoo selalu saja menghindarimu, padahal kau tidak akan menggigitnya, bukan? Dasar!" gerutu Sehun ketika pria itu melihat Kyungsoo yang langsung berlari ketika bertemu dengan Jongin. Jongin hanya diam saja dan berusaha ceria.

Lagi dan lagi muncul pertanyaan "_Apakah aku benar-benar pacarmu?_"

_**Na namchini matgin ani?**_

.

.

.

"Hubunganmu dan Kyungsoo hanya seperti rekan bisnis, kau memiliki dia dan dia memilikimu. Tetapi bukan hatinya. Hanya status kurasa." Komentar Sehun setelah membaca isi pesan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sehun dengan jantan menepuk pundak sahabatnya agar pria itu bangkit.

"_Apakah ucapan Sehun itu benar, Soo? Atau kau tak suka memiliki hubungan denganku?"_ batin Jongin lagi-lagi menyimpan perih.

"Oh, Jongin. Lihat itu Kyungsoo berjalan kearahmu!" seru Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Jongin, dan selalu saja Kyungsoo menunduk sembari mendengarkan lagu melalui _earphone_nya. Ditatapnya tubuh mungil itu, "Sehun, apakah aku harus membaca mantra agar dia menjadi lebih ramah kepadaku?" lirih Jongin yang masih dapat terdengar oleh Sehun. Jujur saja, Sehun menjadi iba dengan sahabatnya ini.

'_**DEONG! DEONG! DIGI! DEONG! DEONG!'  
Jom salgawojyeora oneuldo tto jumuneul bireo**_

.

.

.

"Jongin dan Kyungsoo itu ibarat garis paralel, mereka melihat kearah yang sama. Tetapi di tempat yang berbeda, terasa sulit."ujar Luhan sambil menyuguhkan secangkir cokelat dingin kepada Sehun. Sehun hanya berdehem kecil saja sebagai tanda setuju.

"Maka dari itu, tolong bantu Jongin. Bukankah kau dan Kyungsoo ada salah satu kelas yang sama?" jawab dan tanya Sehun.

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya gadis rusa itu memahami apa maksud dari kekasihnya.  
_**Urin pyeonghaengseon, gateun goseul bojima neomu dareuji**_

.

.

.

Hati Jongin sudah diserahkan pada Kyungsoo seutuhnya, seakan akan dia tak memiliki siapapun. Tetapi, mengapa dia merasa orang lain bagi Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo selalu saja diam terhadap hubungan mereka seakan akan hubungan ini hanya milik Jongin, bukan milik Kyungsoo.

Masih dihari yang sama, Jongin membuka ponselnya dan melihat notifikasi untuk hari ini ada 1 pesan dari Kyungsoo.

_Do Kyungsoo_

_Apakah kau sedang marah?_

Begitulah isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh kekasihnya. Ya, selalu Kyungsoo mengirimi pesan itu jika Jongin diam tak menghubungi Kyungsoo.

Jongin dengan santai membalas pesan kekasihnya itu dengan kata-kata yang sama setiap gadis itu mengirimi pesan seperti itu.

'_Apa kau merasa pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku marah?_'

Selang lima menit dia mendapat balasan, yang isinya hanya "_Hahaha, kurasa tidak pernah. Entah apakah menurutmu aku pernah melakukannya?"_ dengan tambahan stiker yang imut. Jongin dengan segera membalas.

"**넌 귀요미****ㅋㅋㅋㅋ****, ****난 지못미 ㅠㅠ**" (_Kau sangat manis hahaha, aku sangat menyedihkan huhuhu)_

Jongin merasa dia lelah seperti ini. Dia hanya menunggu keajaiban dimana Kyungsoo mencintainya lebih dari dirinya mencintai Kyungsoo.

Ya, hanya itu.

_**Kkonghamyeon neon mureo "ppichyeonni?"**_

_**Nal ppichige haetdeon jeogina isseonni.**_

_**Neon gwiyeomi, nan jimotmi**_

_**Saenggigil niga deo saranghaneun gijeogi**_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pada nyatanya jelas tidak memiliki perasaan sedalam Jongin, tetapi Jongin penuh dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Hingga dia merasa Kyungsoo membuatnya gila. Tetapi, mengapa Kyungsoo menerimanya? Mengapa Kyungsoo membodohinya seperti ini? Sekarang Jongin dengan tegas memperingatkan Kyungsoo secara langsung.

Jongin sudah berdiri didepan kelas Kyungsoo, gadis itu terkaget melihat Jongin didepan kelasnya. Gadis cantik nan mungil itu pasrah ketika pergelangan tangannya di cekal oleh Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, kita perlu bicara." Ujar Jongin serius, kini mereka duduk di salah satu bangku cafetaria disekolah mereka.

"_Malhaebwa_." Suruh Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti membuatku bingung. Apakah kita ini sedang dalam hubungan bercanda?"tegas Jongin

"A-apa maksudmu?"jawab Kyungsoo dengan bingung.

"Sebenarnya, aku ini siapa bagimu?"tanya Jongin.

"Apa bagimu aku ini sangat mudah sehingga kau bermain-main denganku?" tanya Jongin dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam membisu menatap Jongin yang tengah emosi. Kyungsoo seakan sadar bahwa ia sedang dalam bahaya.

Kemudian suasana menghening. Kyungsoo menahan air matanya. Jujur saja gadis itu bingung, satu sisi ia tak ingin menyakiti Jongin, satu sisi ia tak ingin membohongi hatinya.

"_Wae nareul siheomhae_?(Mengapa kau mengujiku?)" tanya Jongin dengan nada menurun.

"Ku mohon berhenti membuatku bingung." Ujar Jongin dengan nada yang menyedihkan.

_**Hetgallige haji ma!**_

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari Jongin dan Kyungsoo berbicara, mereka berdua berada pada suasana yang sangat canggung. Sehun dan Luhan mau tak mau harus ikut campur dalam hubungan keduanya. Luhan pagi ini menyapa Kyungsoo dan hendak memulai aksinya.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" sapa Luhan dengan senyuman cantik.

"Ah, halo Luhan!" sapa Kyungsoo, membalas sapaan Luhan.

"Bisakah kita bicara?" pinta Luhan dengan _deer_ _eyes_ yang membuat orang luluh.

.

.

.

Jongin sakit hatinya pun itu pasti karena Kyungsoo, selalu saja Kyungsoo alasan Jongin hancur. Pikir Sehun. Memangnya gadis itu sebesar apa pengaruhnya? Apa Jongin saja yang berlebihan? Kyungsoo memang sangat buruk kepada Jongin, mereka itu sebenarnya benar-benar kekasih atau bagaimana?

_**Neo ttaemune neomu apa**_

_**Neon naege neomu nappa**_

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, harusnya kau memahami Jongin dengan baik, buatlah dia bahagia, buatlah ia menyayangimu lebih jauh." Nasehat Luhan pada Kyungsoo

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Luhan?"tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Lakukanlah mulai dari hal kecil." Jawab Luhan dengan penuh teka-teki. Jujur saja Kyungsoo paling malas disuruh menebak. Apakah Luhan fikir Kyungsoo adalah badan intelejen yang bisa memecahkan segala kode?

"Demi Tuhan, Luhan! Aku ini masih bingung dan, jujur saja. Perasaanku tak sedalam yang Jongin miliki untukku. Aku masih menyimpan rasa untuk cinta pertamaku, Choi Minho."ujar Kyungsoo. Demi apapun Luhan ingin menjedotkan kepala batu milik si Kyungsoo ini. Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan selama empat tahun menyukai orang yang sama?

"Jika bertemu dengan Jongin, sapa lah Jongin."

.

.

.

Jongin sedari tadi menelfon Kyungsoo, tetapi hasilnya nihil! Telponnya tak diangkat sama sekali. Gadis itu selalu saja seperti itu.

Jongin selalu mencari cara untuk membuka Kyungsoo yang seperti terkunci rapat. Tak bisakah Kyungsoo membukanya dengan lebar untuknya?

_**Yeollak bujaejung unlock subae jung  
Neoran yeoja bonsimeul susaek jung**_

Jika bertukar pesan pula Kyungsoo hanya membalas satu atau dua baris saja. Inikah hubungan yang diinginkan dan diimpikan oleh Jongin?

_**Gojak bonaejun ge munja duse jul  
Ige naega baratdeon yeonnae, kkum?**_

Tentu tidak! Dia juga iri melihat pasangan yang lain, pasangan yang peduli, pasangan yang hangat. Dia ingin hubungan yang hangat.

Kemana kisah cintanya yang sangat menarik itu pergi? Jongin juga ingin percintaan yang menarik seperti Sehun dan Luhan.

_**Paranmanjang reobeu seutori da eodi ganna  
Deuramae naon juingongdeul da jeori gara**_

Di tempat ini Jongin lagi, lagi dan lagi menarik kasar rambutnya. Mungkin sudah ratusan kali.

Kyungsoo pun tak kan pernah peduli dengannya. Dia hanya berfikir Jongin selalu baik-baik saja. Sehingga, Jongin merasa dirinya ditendang pergi oleh Kyungsoo. Apakah ini hubungan yang normal?

_**Neo ttaemune subaek beon jwieo jamneun meorikarak  
neon damdam geujeo dangdang, nal cha ppangppang**_

Kali ini Jongin menelfon Kyungsoo, dan ternyata diangkat dengan pemiliknya. Dengan emosi dia berteriak.

_**Mwoni mwoni nan naege mwoni?**_

"APA! APA! AKU SIAPA BAGIMU?"

Tak ada sahutan dari seberang sana.

_**Neo boda ni chinguege jeonhae deutneun sosik.  
Wonhae wonhae uh, nareul wonhae.**_

"Aku selalu mendengar tentangmu bukan darimu, tapi dari temanmu. Aku ingin menjadi tempatmu bersandar."Lanjtunya dengan nada yang sedikit menurun.

Tetap tak ada sahutan dari sana, hanya ada sedikit suara isakan.

_**Neoran yeojan sagikkun naemameul heundeun beomin  
Buri butgi jeonbuteo nae mam da sseugo**_

"Gadis sepertimu itu adalah penipu, pelaku kriminal yang mengguncang hatiku. Kau mempermainkanku sebelum emosiku memuncak."nada suara Jongin mendingin.

_**Ilbangjeogin guaedeul hae bwatja heossugo  
Neoege nan geujeo yeonini anin ujeongi  
pyeonhaaesseuljido molla, I'm a Love Loser**_

"Aku, Kim Jongin. Bisa mencoba hubungan satu pihak tapi itu tak kan berguna, Kyungsoo. Jika bagimu aku hanya sebagai teman bukan pacar, mungkin itu yang kau inginkan. Hahaha, I'm a love loser."diakhir kalimat panjangnya suara Jongin terdengar sangat mengenaskan.

"_Mianhae_..." suara Kyungsoo diseberang dengan isakan keras.

"_Dark and Wild, I warn you.__Love Hurts, It causes anger, jealousy, obsession, why u don't love me back? _Haruskah kita berakhir sampai disini?"tanya Jongin dengan suara kacau.

"_Beri aku satu kesempatan lagi, Jongin..."_ isak Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**END**

Hahahahahahaha... maaf aku kena WB guys hahaha semoga songfict ini mengobati kangen kalian ke Kipo. Dynamic Lova lagi in process hahahaha. Maklum lah kaum etnis supersibuk. Tugas sana sini. Ini persembahan untuk bulan Januari, bulannya KAISOO hahahaha!

**GIMME REVIEW PLEASE?**

**XOXO For reviewers on Happiness!**

**Guest;ArraHyeri2;mrblackJ;Al;gladiolus92;jouleyang; One;yeejia;sehunpou**


End file.
